Dora's New Life
by ShawnaTheAwesomeWriter
Summary: Dora's life gets very hectic once her parents finally step up and do some parenting.
1. New Rules! New Lifestyle!

**Author's Note: We all know that Dora's parents are the most irresponsible and permissive parents in television history. But what if they decided to not be like that anymore? What would Dora's life become with the sudden transition from over-permissive to over-strict. What would it change? Everything. I have written been writing a story, giving my idea about what it would be like!**

It was a seemingly normal day in the Marquez household. Dora was in the mood to explore and her parents were overly permissive...or so we thought. Dora was just about to walk out the door to do her everyday bull crap when her parents stopped her dead in her tracks to have a discussion, which Dora thought was no big deal.

"What...what is it?", Dora responded timidly.

"Dora, me and Papa need to talk to you!" Dora's mom said in a very angry tone

Dora's heart started to race. She had never seen her mama so pissed off. She started to sweat, she started to shake, and for a split second, she thought her bones were going to shrivel up and break. And before Dora could take her first breath, the mother began her speech.

"Dora, your dad and I are tired of your constant rebellious attitude!" the mom said in a tone as angry as ever.

"I'm not rebellious!" Dora began "I just have a hobby, unlike you useless parents! You should pick up one up sometime..." Dora said as she was fixing to cry.

"You will be starting preschool tomorrow. You are to not see your stupid animal friends anymore, no more unsupervised exploring, and we are confiscating your backpack! We have a new and normal one picked out for school" Dora's dad told her and meant it. He ripped that backpack right off of her shoulders.

Then Dora felt them. The tears. She ran into her room and landed on a pillow before the first tear exited from her brown eyes. Then she proceeded to cry as though there was no tomorrow. Her pillow was soaked in a matter of seconds. Then she heard a loud beating coming from her door.

It was her dad with a yard stick. He starting beating on Dora's butt like it was a drum, which resulted in Dora screaming bloody murder. Then the mother comes in, angry as she'll ever be.

She screamed "HOLD IT TOGETHER, BRAT!" at the top of her lungs.

Dora, once again, felt the tears streaming from her eyes, but this time, she decided to take action. Her parents had no right to treat her this way, she thought.

She pushed her parents out of the room, locked her door, and went looking for her phone so she could call Boots. Her phone was nowhere to be found. Dora was overcame with a wave...a tsunami of fury. She banged on her bedroom door, screaming "STUPID PARENTS, WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE?!"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE TO US LIKE THAT. WE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! WITHOUT US, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" the mother said, very clearly and loudly

"WHERE. THE HELL. IS MY. PHONE?!" Dora asked a second time, 100 times as mad as she was when she asked the question the first time.

"When have put away! You will get it back when you learn how to be a proper eight year old" the father answered in a very stern tone, but not screaming like a maniac.

Dora waits for her parents to go upstairs. After all, they do have newborn twins to attend to, but it felt like forever. She wanted to sneak her cell phone back so she could at least hear Boots's voice over the phone, but her parents were too busy in the living room talking crap about their rebellious daughter Dora.

Then it suddenly went dead silent... until... *splash*

This scared Dora right out of her skin. She ran right out of her room to find out what the noise was. She found her phone in the kitchen sink. She tried to get it out, but her parents grabbed it first. They threw it on the kitchen floor as hard as they can. And they did it right in front of Dora. The phone broke, of course. Dora could no longer reach Boots! But then it started again.

Dora, once again, started screaming at the top of her lungs. She yelled "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY PHONE!?"

The father turns to Dora, making a nasty face. "Dora, you are 100% grounded until you prove to us you have become a well-rounded human being."

"But..." Dora said, not having a chance to finish her sentence

Then Dora's parents both said, "No buts! Go to sleep RIGHT NOW!"

Then Dora walked slowly walked to her room and crawled into bed. She was tired from all of this anyway. This new stage in Dora's life might seem hellish right now, but she is bound to thank her parents later on down the road. She was dreading school, of course, but on the bright side it will give her an opportunity to interact with people and make some friends that aren't a bunch of filthy, rabies-carrying animals. Dora wasn't realizing any of this yet, but in time, she will think back and thank her parents for turning her her life around.


	2. Morning Mayhem and Breakfast Bedlam

**A/N: I am SO SORRY if not posting in a while. My PC gave out shortly after posting the first chapter, so I got another one a few weeks later. I think I kinda lost interest because of that. But don't worry, I'm trying my best to get back into this! Thank you and happy reading! 3**  
 **I know this is a pretty uneventful and short chapter, but don't lose trust in me! I'm trying my best to get back into uploading chapters regularly and this is only the beginning!**  
 **Also, I, myself, am a little concern that I "over-spiced" the chapter, but I'm just trying to get back into this. Try to enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**  
 **She arrives at school at the very end of this chapter, but you have to wait until the next chapter to find out how her day pans out! :)**

It is now the morning after Dora's parents did their job for the first time. The sun rose right above the east horizon. Birds were chirping, cows were mooing, and children were cheering and happily waking up to start a whole new year of school. Well, everybody except for Dora, anyway, who was still sleeping soundly in her dark, depressing room.

It was 7:00 when Mama made her first attempt to wake Dora up. She turned on the lamp by her bed and firmly said "Dora, wake up! It's time for school!" She thought since she put Dora to bed early, she would have no problem waking up at such an early time. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Dora did not even budge. The mom decided to be nice and leave her room for a few minutes to give her time to wake up and get with the groove.  
The mom, before checking up on Dora, poured Dora a bowl of fruit loops with milk and put it on the table in the dining room and ran back into Dora's room after doing just that. Dora was still dead asleep. She was just NOT ready to start school and she was NOT afraid to show it. The mom firmly rubbed Dora's shoulder while saying

"Dora, if you don't get up, I'm gonna have to get Dad to help me get you out of bed and dressed!"  
Dora moaned and stretched, but she just went right back to sleep. Mama ran to get Papa. She was so seemly desperate about it too. Mama certainly didn't want Dora to be late on her very first day. So she asked him, "Honey, can you help me get Dora out of bed? She needs to by at school in 30 minutes and she's still sleeping the day away."

The dad was delighted to help his wife. He wanted to be apart of this new parenting thing just as much as the mom was. So, the dad decided to take twice as much action as the mother did. Literally. Instead of yelling at Dora to wake up, Papa pick Dora up with his strong arms and he and Mama tried their very best to get Dora out of her pajamas and into her school uniform, which was a red polo shirt with green and red plad pants and brown ankle boots. Dora hated her school uniform, but it definitely made her look more presentable than a pink shirt, orange shorts, purple backpack, yellow socks, and pink shoes. This uniform was the only outfit she had that didn't have "clash city" written all over it.

Anyway, Dora fought to stay out of that ever-so, what she called, "ugly" uniform. Not that a weakling like her stood a chance against to tough, stern adults. She was really tired and grumpy, too, so she didn't even really TRY to restrain her parents from putting the uniform on her. However, Dora tried to flop around like a fish out of water while screaming bloody-murder, but she just made things worse on herself. The father held down all of Dora's lims, so the mother could get the uniform on Dora.  
After being forced in her school uniform, Dora was hungry for her fruit loops. So, she make her way into the dining room and took her bite. The results were NOT pretty...

"MY CEREAL IS SOGGY, YOU IDIOT!" Dora screamed then proceeded to dump the bowl on Mama's face.

The mother never felt so much rage and fury in her life. Once she managed to wipe the cereal and milk off her face, Dora could see the burning flames in her mommy's eyes. She looked ready to STRIKE!

The mom clenches her fists and grabs Dora by both her arms, making Dora tear up due to the extreme pain, next thing Dora knew, there was another screaming completion going on.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she said, then proceeded to slam Dora to the wooden floor, almost breaking the newly installed mahogany floors

"Looks like someone got up on the-" Dora tried to say without being cut off, as she stood back up.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes...", Dora said in a nervous tone."

"SAY 'YES, MA'AM!", the mom snapped.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Dora responded as a tear escaped from her sad left eye.

But the truth was: Dora didn't understand anything. She didn't understand how to look for the cookies right in front of her face, she didn't understand how to open and use her own belongings, she didn't understand how to count to even 1, and most of all, she didn't understand how such sweet and permissive parents can become so bitchy and strict in a matter of milliseconds.

The mother looks at the trusty kitchen clock. It said, in big bright blue letters "7:30AM"

She froze. She and Dora spent so much time bickering and bitching that they both completely lost track of time. It took the mom about a minute to react.

"IT'S ALREADY 7:30?!". She didn't believe it. She stood there in surprise and shock. "Yes, I realize that time flies faster than the speed of light, especially when you are not paying attention, but this is just ridiculous!"

Then Dora pops out of nowhere, saying in a zombie-like voice "You can't handle the clock..."

The mom was tired of Dora's behavior. She didn't even react. All she did was force Dora outside and in her tiny little car, then she drove Dora to school (giving her the silent treatment) for the very first time. Dora sure was whining on her way to the dreading place! It was a tag-o-war match between Dora's screams and the music blaring in the car.

It is it. This IS the main thing Dora was dreading from all of this. She didn't know how all the children were going to treat her, she didn't know how the teachers were going to think of her, but most importantly, she was worried about being judged. Judged as the eight year old just now starting preschool.


	3. First Day of School or Was it Misery

**Author's Note: It's been like a half year since I've update. This really just goes to show how sidetrack I can be. Please forgive me for have an inconsistent updating schedule. :P**

A very disheveled Dora Marquez walked into the school. Her head was hanging down. She didn't even bother talking to any of the kids in the hallway. They were probably gossiping about her anyway. The loner she is, Dora didn't even find a place in the hall to wait for the bell. She, instead, decided to hide out in the custodians' closet.

It was quiet and lonely in there...two words that matched Dora's personality...and her future if Dora doesn't want to change. She turned off the lights and dozed off for a bit.

As always, she had a dream about Boots...

 ****DREAM****

 _"We made it to the sweetheart forest", Boots yelled with excitement._

 _"It's really romantic out her, Boots", Dora commented "Do have a reason for bring me to the candied-heart forest?", Dora flirtatiously asked._

 _"I have something really important I want to ask you.", Boots said "This is probably the most important thing I have ever asked anyone", Boots swore._

 _"What is it, Boots", Dora asked._

 _"Ever since you saved me from the brutal punishments of my home forest. I have been safer, happier, and more loved. I have never met anyone like you before. You are my only true friend, and if you reject me now, I don't know what I'd do with the rest of my life...", Boots pleaded._

 _"Holy crap! What is it, Boots?!", Dora begged._

 _"Will you_ _MARRY ME_ _?", Boots asked._

 _"WHAT?!", Dora responded._

 _"You heard me. You're a human, I'm a monkey, but who cares?_ _DORA MARQUEZ, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!_ _", asked Boots, with the romantic twinkle in his eyes._

 _"Yes! YES! YEEEEEES! I will marry you, Boots. You are the only one for me!", Dora answered as tears of happiness and fulfillment streamed down her face._

 _Dora and Boots shared a romantic embrace and a romantic kiss, as it rained candy hearts on them._

 _They tried hugging onto each other as the fantasy fading out._

 ****DREAM END****

The school bell rang, causing Dora to wake up in a closet once again. She had the most wonderful dream. Dora wanted to believe that it was real. She wanted to believe for a split second that she would actually be in the arms of Boots the Monkey once again. But that wasn't the case. Dora is going throw hell right now to make her life a better one. And on of the things she has to do is stay away from Boots. What Dora just experienced was a dream...an illusion to mess with her mind. Dora had to snap out of it. Welcome back to reality...it's time for Dora to go to class...

Dora stood in the halls asking were her classroom was. Who was she asking? No one. She stared at the very thing before her, hoping that the voices in her mind would answer her. But there were none. The voices that lead her to her adventures have disappeared, too...along with everything else that mattered to her. What was she going to do now? She didn't know how to communicate with mankind properly, so it's not like she could just ask another student that was also going there to walk with her. So, what did she do? She hid in one of the stalls in the bathroom, crying softly to herself, making sure no one will hear her.

Meanwhile, her teacher, Mrs. Anderson was getting pretty pissed. It is 15 minutes into class, and Dora has already given up. So, Mrs. Anderson gets Principal Winston to watch the kids, as Mrs, Anderson makes an attempt to seek out the irresponsible child.

She spent 30 minutes trying to find her. She flipped the entire school upside down by doing so. She looked in hallways, in other classes, and even around the school. Of course, Dora appears in the last possible place to check. Dora was in one of the bathroom stalls, crying silently to herself, but Mrs. Anderson wasn't falling for Dora's bullshit. For goodness sakes, Dora was an 8 year old just now starting preschool!

"Dora, come out of that stall this instant!", her teacher yelled.

"No! I'm on the toilet right now! Leave me alone!", Dora responded as tears streamed down her face.

"Dora, don't give me that, you've been in her for the past 45 minutes, trying to get out of school! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! If you don't come out of the stall right now, I am going to let Principal Winston know and he will be calling your parents? Is that understood?!", the teacher asked sternly.

A very disheveled Dora Marquez slowly came out of the bathroom stall, hanging her head in sadness. She wasn't in her uniform. She was in her clash city outfit that was strictly against the school's dress code.

"DORA! WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM!?", Mrs, Anderson snapped.

"Up your butt.", Dora joked.

"DORA! I AM NOT PLAYING AROUND! WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM?!", the teacher snapped again. "If you don't tell me what you did with it, I WILL get Mr. Winston involved. Is that understood?", the teacher warned Dora.

"I flushed in down the toilet", Dora answered.

"YOU WHAT?!", the teacher thought her ears were deceiving her. She know Dora was a rebel, but she never swore on her life that Dora would go as far to flush an entire outfit down a toilet, ruining both the uniform and the toilet.

"You heard me! I flushed the crappy outfit down the toilet. Our school's uniforms must have came from the dumpspter. I'm too refine for these outfits. Only peasants would wear these uniforms, which is everyone in this school except for me."

Mrs. Anderson just snapped. She didn't know what to say to Dora's comment, so she just went back to her classroom and handed Dora over to Mr. Winston.

"Dora flushed her uniform down the toilet", the teacher told the principal.

Mr. Winston stormed out of the classroom in anger, squeezing Dora's arm tight. They were heading to his office obviously. Mr. Winston sat at his office desk, right across from Dora. And asked her the obvious question:

"Dora Marquez, what has gotten into you, little girl?!", the principal asked Dora.

Dora was speechless. In her eight years of life, she would have never thought she would be sitting across the meanest principal in the history of time. Dora was always so used to always being a spoiled brat, getting away with everything. But that's gonna change. Dora has entered hell she will not come out until she changes. He called Dora's parents listing down every single thing that Dora did. It's only in hour into Dora's school day and she's already crossed the line. The principal wanted, so bad, to send the twit home, but Dora wouldn't learn anything if he did. She would just go in her little cave she calls a room and wallow in her filth, or worse yet, she would sneak out with Boots, doing Who-Knows-What.

So, guess what happened? Dora spent her the rest of her school day in the principal's office. She didn't get to go to recess, she didn't get to eat lunch. All she got to do was work on her school work that the teacher assigned, but she needed help on it, as always. She tried getting the principal to help her with the basic math and colors, but he told her "NO".

Dora didn't get any of her work for the day done. She drew pictures of her and Boots on the back of those papers, making it look like to the principal that she was doing her work, which she WASN'T!

And her parents were not going to be happy campers either. She wanted to get out of the hellhole called her "school", but she didn't want to deal with her parents. She wanted to do what she always did before a switch flipped in her parents' head. She wanted to stay out with Boots and go on dates with him, but Dora couldn't do it anyone! Dora's parents were going to follow trough for the first time in their lives. No matter how Dora was handling all this. Dora is going through a very hard time right now, but it's for the very best. Dora may not think so now, but in a few years down the road, she is bound to rather go to school with people of her species than get lost with a bunch of rabies-carrying animals. Deep down, Dora's parents DID care about Dora, they are just fed up with her rebellious attitude. And it was time for them to step up. Dora's future looks dark right now, but it was going to get brighter if Dora's parents continued to follow through. Dora didn't want to admit this, but her future would be full of darkness if her parents decided to keep on slacking off. Dora's after school afternoon wasn't looking pretty, but it was the next step for Dora's parents to help her.


	4. Afterschool Insanity

Dora certainly wasn't ready for going home and deal with her parents. And she was not afraid to express it! In fact, she didn't go home...she decided so resort to her usual rebellious attitude. She went to Boots's house...and let me tell you...she needed that visit after having to go a couple days without seeing him.

Luckily she didn't need a map, because she went there all the time and the location of Boots's house was the one thing that she could remember, so she walked over there, not thinking about how worried-sick she would make her parents.  
While Dora's mom was driving to the school to pick Dora up, Dora was walking over to Boot's house, not seeming to care about the dire consequences

Dora's parents had in store for her. When they got to the school, they headed towards the principal's office, they place where Dora was supposed to be.

"Mr. Winston, have you seen Dora", the mom asked.

"Did you see her outside. Maybe she's waiting for you?", Mr. Winston thought.

"I didn't see her. Are you sure she isn't outside?", the mom asked to be sure.

"She didn't say anything to me when she exited the office. Maybe she already took off home.", the principal answered, hoping that's what happened.

Well, the principal was only half right. He was right about the part about Dora taking off without her parents, but he was wrong about the part about Dora going to her house. Well, she wasn't going to her house. She was at Boot's house, receiving the must-needed comfort from him that she needed due to these last couple of days.

After Dora cried in Boot's skinny, furry arms for 10 straight minutes, Dora decided she was out of tears and the two could start having once together once again.

"Do you wanna go exploring with me?!", Boots asked with excitement.

"I'd love to-", Dora was about to get excited about going exploring in the first time for what felt like forever (but it was only a couple of days), but she remembered that the two things she needed to were rightfully taken by her parents. "Oh...I can't.", Dora said as her eyes began to tear up again.

"What not, Dora?!", Boots wondered.

"My parents took my backpack and my map away from me...", Dora answered.

"Why would do something like that?! You have the most permissive parents in the world!", Boots stated.

"It's a long story...", warned Dora to Boots.

"Oh...well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want"

"Thanks...Boots."

"I wish I had money...or I'd just buy a new backpack and a new map. Well, I DID have money, but it was all in my backpack."

"Well, hopefully you can get your hands on a new on soon and we can catch up on our exploring."

"Yeah...right now I just need a nap in your arms, Boots"

So, they took an hour-long nap enveloped in each others arms. It could of been a hundred times longer, but something HAD TO have.

Dora's parents were banging on Boot's door like they were the police. "DORA YOU COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!", they screamed...but Dora didn't listen. She never had a reason to listen to her parents, so she wasn't used to it.

 **"DORA ISN'T HERE!",** Boots snapped.

"We're not stupid, Boots. We KNOW Dora's in there. We already checked our home. Where else would she be?"  
Dora's parents had no choice, but to call the police...just to get into Boots's house. Dora wasn't going to open the door, Boots wasn't going to open the door, and we all know no one would win if Dora's parents let Dora live with Boots, so it was their only choice.  
...

Dora and Boots lied in Boots bed. It was really peaceful again. They were about to doze off again when...

 **"OPEN THE DOOR OR WE WILL PUT YOU UNDER ARREST!"** , a deep mean stern voice called out. This voice got Dora's attention and she hauled ass to the front Door and opened it. With Dora's parents, stood a tall muscular man in a police uniform.  
Yep, the police was at Boot's house. It all came down to this...needless to say, Dora was scared for her life. She didn't say anything. She just got in her parents' car and they drove home in bitter silence. When, they got home, however, there wasn't bitter silence. Instead, there was bitter screaming.

" **YOU ARE IN A UNIVERSE OF TROUBLE, LITTLE GIRL!",** both of her parents shouted at the top of their lungs...in unison. Dora's parents were, of course, talking about her poor performance at school...her very first day at that. Oh, and of course, sneaking off after school to see boots.

" **OMG! WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?"** , Dora screamed. Tomato-faced, tears screaming down her face. She knew what she did. She might have had the memory of a flea, but she knew; she just didn't want to explain herself!

"First of all, you disrespected the PRINCIPAL, second of all you flushed your school uniform down the toilet, and you didn't get any of your school work done in the principal's office. You just drew pictures of Boots! Speaking of the useless monkey... **YOU ALSO SNUCK TO HIS HOUSE! AND THERE** **WILL** **BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!"**

Dora was told to lie face-down on her bed. She got 100 intense spankings from her Mama and another 100 from Papa. Needless to say, there was screaming involved. Then they just left the room without saying "Good night.", "I love you.", or anything like that. After that, Dora just lied in her bed...confused...crying...not knowing where go from here. She felt trap. No matter what she did or where she went. She knew she was going to get punished. The only thing that kept Dora from getting punished was going to school and reframe from exploring. But she wanted to do the exact opposite; she wanted to NOT go to school and she wanted to explore. This was so much to take in. She had no idea that her world would crumble down before her very eyes like this. She wanted to spend her life as an explorer and marry a monkey, but it looks like this wasn't happening anymore. It was time for Dora to be a well-rounded citizen.

Dora's first day of school was insane...to say the least, but it was sure to teach her a lesson. Is she going to remember what happened when she wakes up tomorrow, or is she going to have another bad day. The million-dollar question was waiting to be answered, but it wasn't going to be answered until tomorrow.


	5. After School Detention

It's the day after the first day of school. Dora wasn't in the mood to deal with her parents, so she tried very hard to behave herself. She put her uniform on (she flushed her first one down the toilet, but she had multiple duplicates). She ate her cereal, not snapping about it being soggy like she did yesterday. And Dora didn't start anything unpleasant. Yep, this morning was definitely better than yesterday morning.

"Thank you for behaving yourself this morning", Dora's mom said to her.

"Um, thanks...", Dora responded.

"Now, I hope you have a better day at school today, sweetie."

"I'll try.", said Dora.

So, Dora's mom drove Dora off to school. Dora still decided to wait for class to start in a secluded place because she didn't want to risk starting anything with any of the kids. At least not until she learns some communication skills in class. The very beginning of the school day was none other than perfect, but something had to ruin it...but nothing could last forever...

When class started, Mrs. Anderson told Dora that she had to stay after school until 6:00pm for detention. Then the fireballs started again...

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KNOW YESTERDAY?!** ", Dora scareamed to the teacher with all her might. Leaving the little kids' jaws dropped on there desks.

" **YOU DO NOT. REPEAT NOT! TALK TO YOUR TEACHER LIKE THAT!** ", the teacher yelled at Dora so loudly and sternly.

"Well, you should have told me about this yesterday!", Dora warned her teacher.

"You got sent into the office for misbehaving!"

"Well he should have told me, then"

So, Dora spent the rest of her school day in a very bad mood. Had no idea she had detention until just now. However, she manged to learn some basic stuff like her 123s and her ABCs, of course, knowing her, it will take a million times for her to get it fully processed through her head, but it's a start, right?

Anyway, detention was a flat-out mad fest! All she did was rot in Mrs. Anderson's classroom for three hours...with no one else but the teacher in said classroom.

"Before we get started with the detention, I'm going to lay down some ground rules:"

 _~~~"1. No talking. Keep your mouth shut._

 _2\. You are not allowed to ask me anything. Keep your mouth shut._

 _3\. The only thing you are allowed to do is work on your assignment I'm about to explain to you. Keep your mouth shut._

 _4\. Lastly, keep your mouth shut."~~~_

The teacher went over the four elemental rules with Dora. Then, as you make have guess...she had a very time-consuming assignment."

"You are to write **'I will respect the staff and behave in class'** a thousand times. Here is a pen and a giant shack of paper to get you started. Come give the papers to be when you are done", the teacher demanded Dora.

But Dora did not do the assignment. Instead, she used the paper and pen that the teacher gave her to spend her three hours writing a love letter to Boots. It was a very dramatic one, but I bet you guys already knew that.

 **"My Dearest Boots, words can't describe how much I miss going exploring with you everything. Those days were the very best. Permissive parents, unsupervised exploring, but all of that had to come crash down on me. Something had to snap in my parents head. I still haven't come to the conclusion why they lost there permissive attitude in a split second. When I'm away from you, I feel like a part of me is always gone. It's as though my parents took my soul and gave it to you to cherish...but I know that isn't the case. They are trying to get me to be a well-rounded citizen of Earth, but I'm going to keep fighting them until they give in and go back to being the parents they once were. Permissive. A lot of people called my parents irresponsible before all of this happened, but I would always disagree. I think everyone was just jealous that their parents weren't as laid-back as mine. Now, it's the opposite. My parents are super strict and harsh and people are going to start loving them for it.**

 **I know these last couple days have been weird for both of us, but we will get back to being inseperable! Weather it takes a week, or 10 years. We are going to get back to being BFFs. I know you feel alone right now, but it WILL happen. Hang in there, my precious monkey.**

 **All my Love, Dora"**

Dora made it look like she was working on her assignment, but she absolutely wasn't. She was writing a love letter to the monkey she was to never see again. When it was time for six o'clock to roll around, their teacher asked Dora to hand in her assignment.

"I lost it", lied Dora.

"No, Dora I don't think you lost it. I don't think you did it!"

Dora felt a massive hot flash. Dora did't to the assignment, but she didn't wanna tell the truth to the teacher. She knew she wouldn't get a good reaction if she told the teacher she was writing a love letter to a rabies-carrying monkey.

"SHOW ME THE PAPERS!", the teacher yelled!

Dora nervously handed her the papers. Mrs. Anderson looked over the first one. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WRITE 1000 LINES!", the teacher yelled to Dora as she put Dora's love letter to Boots in her paper shredder.

Dora screamed bloody murder, letting them echo through the entire school.

"I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS!", the teacher shouted!

Dora's parents were very disappointed in Dora's decline in her behavior. She was behaving so well this morning. But of course, it couldn't last forever. Dora hated school. She wanted this nightmare to end, but the thing was. This wasn't a nightmare, this was reality. Dora was (and is) still on her way to becoming a well-rounded human being.


	6. Weekend Plans Part 1

**Author's Note: I'm going to split Weekend Plans into two chapters. This chapter will be about her first Saturday and the next chapter will be about her Sunday. I think this will keep Weekend Plans altogether in a more organized fashion.**

Chapter Six: Weekend Plans?! [Part 1]

It was a hell of a week for Dora! Actually, it was a hell of a week for everybody starting school, but it especially a hell of a week for Dora. If we were being logical here, we would have to say she didn't even attend school. Yeah, she went to school, but she always had to go to the principal's office, causing her to miss out on important things being taught in class. Not that she didn't have any of this coming...

Because of this so-called stressful week, Dora thought she would get a break and get to sleep in...and maybe go exploring with Boots today and tomorrow. Well, as always, Dora was wrong. Her parents knew Dora was just going to sneak out of the house if they didn't give her any weekend plans, so they took it upon their selves to enroll Dora in Saturday school and a support group Dora was going to attend every Sunday until her parents felt that she didn't need to going to said support group anymore.

Her parents didn't tell her. They wanted to teach her that people aren't always going to know things in advance. Of course, Dora was going to be furious, if even that is a strong enough word, at her parents for letting her know of this at the last minute...but hey, it just might help with shapen her into a normal human being. After all, this is a lot of work.

Saturday school was a life skills class that taught children to do basic everything things that Dora has yet to get a grip on. You know, like opening a backpack...finding things...you know, easy things that Dora ALWAYS asks help with.

The the support group Dora was going to go to every Sunday was helping people cope with loss. That is, the loss of an addiction. Obviously, in Dora's case, it was exploring.

The good news? Dora got to wake up at 8:00am instead of 6:00am on Saurday and Sunday.

. . .

It was a peaceful Saturday morning...well, at least it was peaceful until it was time for Dora to wake up. Dora's mom placed a cute red outfit on her nightstand and firmly said "Dora, wake up! You have somewhere important to be in 30 minutes!"

"The only place I have to be is out exploring with Boots!", Dora sassily responded.

"Don't be a smart ass!", Dora's mom snapped. "Now put on the outfit I picked out for you! My dad and I are taking you to a very special place."

"It's it Boot's house?", Dora asked in her stupid high-pitched voice as she norrows her eyes and gives a sly smile.

"Are you really that stupid? Or are you just pretending to be?", Dora's mom asked, it was clear that there was anger in her tone.

"Well, Boot's house is the most special place on the face of the Earth, so I figured you'd let me hang out with him on the weekends.", Dora made clear to her mom.

"I NEVER told you that you can hang out with Mr. Rabies on weekends. In case I haven't, I'll make it clear once more: YOU ARE TO NOT HANG OUT WITH BOOTS EVER AGAIN!"

"Look, mom. Eventually I'm going to be an adult and you won't be allowed to tell me who I can and can't hang out with anymore.", Dora retorted.

"Little girl, you are only eight years old and you are extremely behind in school! As long as you live under MY roof, you have to follow MY rules. Is that understood?", the mom questioned her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am...", Dora answered sadly and timidly. "Let me just ask you something. Are you still going to be holding a restraining order between Boots and I even when I get my own place?"

"Dora please, by the time you get done with school and move to your own pleace, Boots will have already died in a jungle from banana posioning.", Dora's mom answered answers rudely.

. . .

Dora couldn't take it anymore...the words that came out of her mother's mouth felt like stabs in her heart and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Each and every word. So, Dora did the only thing she knew how to do...

She threw a hissy fit. How surprising...

Of course, Dora's mom wasn't going to let this hellstorm continue, so she took action and as lately, she was very stern...

"Dora, if you don't stop whining, you will stay in your room the entire weekend and you will NOT be allowed to come out at all. NOT even to eat or go to the bathroom. Do you understand?!"

"Geez. Slow your role, Mother Dearest. I'll go put my outfit on!"

"That's what I thought!". Then, the mom left the room, leaving Dora to struggle with her outfit, slammed her door. It was just a red blouse and jeans, but she did struggle to put it on. It took here 30 minutes. Yeah, Dora still has a long way to go...

She didn't even get to eat. No, not because her parents wanted her to starve. Geez! They weren't THAT cruel! But because Dora was as slow as Christmas! Simple as that!

The ride to the life skills place was nothing but sheer silence. Okay, there is no such thing as sheer silence, but the only things that were heard were the AC and the car making its way to its destination. While silence can be both bitter and gold, in this case the silence between the mother and the daughter was nothing less but pure gold. Regardless of who started a conversation, it would probably set the car on fire...literally. So this silence was to not be taken for granted.

. . .

When Dora did arrive to her Life Skills class, she got straight out of the car and walked slowly and sadly to the building standing before her. It was small and looked abanded. Dora slowly crept inside. Inside was a single room with an adult and 10 other kids.

"It's about time you arrived, Ms. Marquez", the teacher snapped. "My name is Mrs. Green!"

"Now most of you guys are 4, 5, 6 years old, but I can spot a certain someone who is too old to be here...", the teacher thought out loud.

Then the teacher paused for a second.

"DORA MARQUEZ!", she shouted suddenly.

"My parents are the ones who brought me here! They don't give a shit that I'm too old for this!", Dora snapped.

"DORA! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!", Mrs. Green shouted. "I'm not SAYING that there is an age limit to this, but it's very sad that your just now getting started with this"

"Well, you try keeping the most permissive parents for eight years and watch them become complete jerks within a second!", Dora responded.

"Your parents are NOT jerks for wanting you to become a normal functioning human being. If anything, you should be thanking them for caring about your well-being and your future"

"I had such a wonderful life before they decided to become more strict with me. I haven't gone exploring in a week. You try to do something 24/7 for three years and have it taken away from you cold turkey!"

Okay, Dora. That's enough whining. Sit down! Class was supposed to start 10 minutes ago!", Mrs. Green reminded Dora.

Tears willed up in Dora's eyes. She hung her head down in shame and sadness and she walked slowly to the only seat avilable.

"Don't you sit by ME!", the blonde child teased.

"But...this is the only empty seat...", Dora pointed out.

"Now, now, Isabella...Dora is not going to hurt you.", the teacher reminded her student.

Isabella sighed. "I GUESS you can sit by me..."

"Thank you.", Dora said shyly.

"Okay, class. Today, we are going to learn about manners."

"But, Mrs. Green! I already know my manners.", Dora commented.

"You are an eight year old in preschool. I highly doubt you are a well-mannered young lady."

Hearing that Dora was just now in pre-school, the entire class just laughed at Dora senseless.

Dora's face turned bright read like a tomato, tears were trying to leak from her eyes again, and Dora ran out of the building faster than fucking Sonic!

"DORA!", Mrs. Gren shouted.

But by the time the teacher called out Dora's name, Dora was long gone...where was she to be found...? Well the teacher didn't know.

. . .

Dora had once again, snuck into Boot's house.

"Holy shit, Dora! I've never seen you run so fast! What gives?"

"My teacher. Embarassed me. In front. Of. The. Class.", Dora answered Boots through her panting.

"Teacher? Class? Isn't today Saturday?", Boots asked.

"My idiot parents decided it was a good idea to enroll me in Saturday school."

"My God! That's horrible!", Boots shouted "Weekend schooling should be against the law."

"I agree."

Just than, a loud knock on Boot's door. "OPEN UP!", the voice confirmed that is was Dora's mom.

"I have to go Boots...", Dora stated in a sad tone.

"Oh...well, I hope to see you later"

Dora slowly opens the door and her mom guides her straight to her car.

"When we get home you are going to lock yourself in your room. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?", her mom snapped.

"Yes, ma'am.", Dora answered quietly and shly.

. . .

When Dora get home she goes straight into her room, locks the door, and goes to sleep for the rest of the day. And all night.


End file.
